1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head having a plurality of weights and a back cover to improve forgiveness and refine the club head center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various types of weighting for golf club heads, especially iron-type golf club heads. In particular, tungsten alloy, with a density of around 17 g/cc, has been used to add weight to golf club heads for many years. One recent example of this is the Titleist AP2 club, a forged, carbon steel head with two tungsten weights in a lower cavity, a medallion in an upper cavity, and a thin steel sheet metal cover disposed over the lower cavity. See http://www.titleist.com/golf-clubs/irons/AP2.aspx.
This type of weighting is typically included in high-forgiveness golf clubs that are designed for less experienced golfers. Golfers often prefer to use golf clubs that are not obviously designed for less experienced golfers, however, so will opt to play with tour-design clubs, which are traditionally less forgiving. As such, there is a benefit to including features in a golf club head that hide weighting intended to improve forgiveness.
Although the prior art, including the AP2 club, has provided useful methods for providing weighting for iron type golf club heads without revealing the high forgiveness features of the club head, it has not optimized weighting in a way that achieves an ideal combination of forgiveness and golf club head center of gravity (CG) location.